


Procédure d'urgence

by Wynhilde



Series: 30 Interdits Potteromalfoyens [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poudlard, quelques heures avant la bataille finale.<br/>Alors que Ron et Hermione cherchent où peut se trouver le dernier Horcruxe, Harry est chargé d'aller récupérer un crochet de basilic puisqu'il est le seul à parler Fourchelang.<br/>La situation se complique quand Drago Malefoy lui vole sa cape d'invisibilité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procédure d'urgence

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la comm. 30 interdits sur LJ, répondant au prompt : 19. Au creux de l'oreille - talk dirty to me...
> 
> Ma première histoire postée sur AO3...  
> I'm soooo excited!!!
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Drago,_

_C’est pour ce soir. Sois prudent, je t’en prie.  
Reste en sécurité. _

_Ta mère qui t’aime._

Il avait détruit la lettre sitôt après l’avoir lue. _Reste en sécurité._ Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Poudlard était comme un nid de guêpes enragées. Il n’avait là que des ennemis. Le dortoir de Serpentard, loin d’être un refuge, était un champ miné. Nott voulait sa place. Crabbe et Goyle commençaient à montrer qu’ils en avaient assez de suivre ses ordres. Zabini vendrait père et mère pour s’en sortir quand tout serait terminé, et ce quel que soit le gagnant. Et Pansy avait juré de se venger de lui depuis qu’il lui avait dit de façon définitive qu’il ne comptait pas sortir avec elle.  
Bref, s’il devait se trouver un endroit sûr où attendre que l’orage passe, ce n’était sûrement pas dans sa chambre qu’il devait rester. 

Sans un regard en arrière pour ses condisciples, Drago sortit du dortoir. Il ne s’était pas rendu dans la Chambre des Choses Perdues depuis l’année précédente. Des scrupules, peut-être. Un certain malaise à se dire que c’était en grande partie ses agissements dans cette salle qui avaient conduit à la situation actuelle. Se lamenter sur le passé ne servait de rien. La Salle était grande et si encombrée que s’y cacher serait un jeu d’enfants. 

Il n’avait pas prévu qu’aucune porte n’apparaîtrait à son troisième passage devant le mur en question. Il n’avait pas de solution de repli. Aller frapper à la porte des Gryffondor et leur demander l’asile politique était bien évidemment inenvisageable. Il se laissa aller contre le mur, s’y appuyant d’une épaule. Il ne devait pas commencer à paniquer, il devait trouver une idée. Vite. 

Un grincement sourd le tira de ses réflexions et il eut juste le temps de se dissimuler derrière un pilier avant que la fameuse porte se matérialise. Il retint sa respiration. La porte resta ouverte quelques secondes avant de se refermer, sans que personne n’en sorte. A moins que… Dans le silence complet qui régnait dans ce corridor, il était aisé d’entendre des bruits de pas. Drago réagit sur une impulsion, sans prendre le temps de réellement analyser la situation. 

« Accio cape de Potter ! s’écria-t-il. »

Il avait agi par pur instinct, et ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que sa tentative résulte en quoi que ce soit. Il fut donc au moins aussi surpris que Potter quand la fameuse cape lui vola dans les bras, l’aveuglant un instant. C’était juste ce qu’il fallait de temps à Potter pour le désarmer. Drago serait tombé sous le choc de l’Expelliarmus s’il n’avait pas été appuyé au pilier. Il n’avait pas réussi à tout à fait reprendre sa respiration que Potter était déjà sur lui et lui arrachait la cape des mains. 

« Reste en dehors de ça, Malefoy ! cracha-t-il.

— Potter ! Non, attends ! gémit Drago en voyant disparaître sa baguette avec son ennemi. »

Désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux rapidement, Potter ne prit pas soin d’enfiler complètement la cape, se contentant de la jeter sur ses épaules alors qu’il courait pour s’éloigner de Drago. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas perdre sa baguette ainsi. Déjà que sans un refuge digne de ce nom, ses chances de survie étaient minces, il était clair que sans baguette, il ne passerait pas la nuit. 

Potter était déjà arrivé aux escaliers quand Drago parvint à le rejoindre. Il n’avait pas daigné lui jeter un sort d’immobilisation, et Drago aurait pu se sentir vexé d’être considéré comme un adversaire si peu dangereux s’il n’avait pas été terrorisé à l’idée de se retrouver désarmé au cœur de la bataille. Il avait à peine mis un pied sur la première marche de l’escalier qu’une sonnerie stridente retentit. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Drago accéléra avec l’énergie du désespoir et rattrapa Potter juste à temps. 

Les escaliers s’étaient soudain mis en mouvement et Potter aurait basculé dans le vide si Drago ne l’avait pas saisi par le bras. 

« Qu’est-ce que… glapit Potter. »

L’escalier connut une dernière et violente secousse avant de s’immobiliser totalement. Ils faillirent perdre l’équilibre tous les deux et Drago passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de Potter pour les stabiliser. 

« Chut, murmura Drago. 

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? répliqua Potter sur le même ton. 

— C’est une procédure d’urgence. On avait fait des exercices de simulation là-dessus au cours de l’année. Quand la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde est censé se rendre dans le Grand Hall. Et ils coupent les escaliers pour repérer les étudiants qui se trouveraient là où ils ne devraient pas être. »

Potter jeta un regard derrière lui, et constata que la portion d’escalier sur laquelle ils se trouvaient flottait dans le vide, sans plus être rattachée au couloir d’où ils venaient. Et juste devant ses pieds, il y avait vingt mètres de vide. 

La main de Potter se crispa sur sa baguette – qui d’ailleurs était celle de Drago. Celui-ci anticipa son mouvement. 

« Non ! siffla-t-il. Tous les sorts sont tracés durant les alertes. Si tu te sers de cette baguette, ils sauront immédiatement où tu es.

— On fait quoi, alors ? 

— On attend. »

Drago saisit la cape qui n’était toujours qu’à moitié drapée sur les épaules de Potter et les en couvrit tous les deux. Une de ses mains était restée posée sur la hanche de Potter. Il ne jugea pas utile de l’en enlever. 

Un mouvement en bas dans le hall les fit se raidir tous les deux. C’était Rusard qui patrouillait. Il jetait des regards suspicieux partout autour de lui, accompagné de Miss Teigne qui furetait en tous sens. La poitrine plaquée contre son dos, Drago pouvait littéralement sentir que Potter retenait sa respiration. 

« Détends-toi… murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Le seul effet que cela eut fut que Potter se crispa d’autant plus, comme Drago l’avait prévu. Il ne se soucia pas de retenir un sourire satisfait. De toute façon, Potter ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce n’était pas que la situation était plaisante en elle-même. Mais Potter risquait davantage que lui s’ils étaient découverts et cela donnait à Drago un avantage qu’il avait rarement eu le plaisir de goûter en sa présence. Jouer avec les nerfs de Potter lui procurait un plaisir indéniable. Le sentir frémir contre lui était électrisant. La présence de Rusard, qui avait décidé de s’asseoir sur un banc dans le hall, vraisemblablement pour pouvoir y surveiller toutes les allées et venues, ne faisait que rajouter du piment à la situation. 

_Reste en sécurité_ , avait dit sa mère. Drago haussa mentalement les épaules. Il était sûrement autant en sécurité qu’ailleurs sous la cape d’invisibilité de Potter. Après tout, celui-ci avait un talent certain pour la survie. 

Plutôt que de laisser son bras pendre le long de son corps, Drago en enserra à nouveau la taille de Potter dans un mouvement qui lui parut tout naturel mais qui, à en juger l’accélération soudaine de la respiration de Potter, ne l’était certainement pas. Drago décida de détourner son attention pour contrer toute gêne éventuelle. Il colla ses lèvres à l’oreille de l’autre garçon et murmura :

« Potter… rends-moi ma baguette. »

Potter ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête pour dire non. 

« Allez, Potter… Sois fair-play, quoi… Tu m’as déjà pris ma baguette. Tu vas pas en plus me piquer celle que ma mère m’a passée ? »

Drago était si près qu’à chaque nouvelle syllabe ses lèvres caressaient l’oreille de Potter. Celui-ci continua à garder le silence. Drago lécha le lobe qui s’offrait à lui. Potter siffla :

« Malefoy ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!

— Je te déstabilise. Et ça marche, triompha Drago. Rends-moi ma baguette. 

— Nn… non. »

Drago ne savait pas si Potter refusait de reconnaitre qu’il était déstabilisé ou s’il protestait simplement à propos de la baguette. Il s’en moquait. Il avait mieux à faire que de se poser ce genre de questions. Il mordit délicatement l’oreille de Potter et en fut récompensé en le sentant se contracter encore davantage dans ses bras. 

« Navré, Potter, mais tu ne me laisses guère le choix. Je vais devoir te fouiller. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il commença à faire remonter sa main le long de la poitrine de Potter. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s’attendait, Potter ne se débattit pas. Il émit à peine un drôle de son étranglé, si bas qu’il n’y avait aucun risque que Rusard l’entende. 

Drago avait bien conscience que ce qu’il faisait s’apparentait davantage à des caresses qu’à une fouille. Potter en avait certainement conscience également. Drago ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi Potter ne l’en empêchait pas. Plus le contact entre eux se prolongeait, et moins la raison dudit contact semblait avoir d’importance. Drago effleura une petite aspérité, et il se rendit compte que ses doigts venaient de trouver le mamelon gauche de Potter. Il concentra ses mouvements sur cette zone, le sentant durcir à chaque passage. 

Drago ne savait pas qu’un murmure pouvait être rauque, mais il s’en rendit compte quand Potter reprit la parole :

« Malefoy… A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

— Je te l’ai dit, Potter, il faut que je te fouille. 

— La baguette est toujours dans ma main, idiot.

— Je vois bien. Mais ça pourrait être une ruse. »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, Drago pinça soudainement le mamelon dressé sous ses doigts. La pression du corps de Potter contre le sien se fit plus forte. Drago n’avait pas remarqué qu’il était en érection jusqu’à ce que les fesses de Potter s’incrustent contre son sexe. Potter dut le remarquer également, car il se décolla aussitôt de lui. Cependant, ses pieds étant à quelques centimètres du vide, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin

« Relaxe, Potter… »

Drago avait délaissé le téton qu’il prenait pourtant plaisir à agacer à travers le tissu pour remonter jusqu’au col de la robe. 

« Malefoy… ? »

Drago crut discerner dans le murmure de Potter de l’appréhension, de l’incertitude, et une pointe de désir. Comment il parvenait à entendre tout cela dans un chuchotement à peine audible était un mystère, mais vu la situation, il lui semblait qu’il n’avait guère d’autre choix que de faire confiance à son instinct. 

Ce n’était pas évident d’une seule main, mais il parvint à défaire le premier bouton du col. Il glissa ses doigts à l’intérieur. La peau de Potter était douce et chaude. Potter était parfaitement immobile, comme s’il n’osait même plus bouger. Cette pensée ne fit qu’enhardir Drago davantage, qui fit glisser sa main à plat entre le vêtement et la peau pour atteindre à nouveau le mamelon dressé. Cette fois, Potter émit un petit son, à mi-chemin entre le sifflement et le soupir, et se laissa à nouveau aller contre Drago. Comme pour l’en récompenser, celui-ci l’embrassa dans le cou. 

« Pourquoi… commença Potter. »

Drago soupira intérieurement. Il aurait aimé que Potter puisse simplement se taire et apprécier l’instant sans se poser de questions. Mais ce ne fut pas celle que Drago anticipait qui franchit les lèvres de Potter :

« Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit, au Manoir ? »

Drago le pinça légèrement. Vraiment, Potter ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles. 

« Parce que… Parce que sinon, tu ne serais pas dans mes bras à me poser des questions stupides en cet instant. »

En bas, Rusard se leva et les deux jeunes gens se firent instantanément silencieux. Le concierge marcha jusqu’à la grande porte, fit tourner la poignée pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien fermée, et après quelques regards inquisiteurs autour de lui, revint s’asseoir sur son banc. Drago put littéralement sentir le corps de Potter se détendre dans ses bras. 

« Potter, il y a des chances pour qu’aucun de nous deux ne survive à cette nuit, alors ça sert à rien de se poser des questions. Ferme les yeux et profite du moment, ok ?

— Tu aurais de bien plus grandes chances de survivre à cette nuit si tu te mettais à hurler pour les avertir de ma présence ici. »

Drago se mordit les lèvres avec impatience. Le pire, c’est que Potter avait très certainement raison. 

« Tu préférerais que je fasse ça ? »

Potter secoua négativement la tête. Drago n’avait pas besoin d’une permission plus explicite. Il descendit la main jusqu’à la ceinture de Potter, et après quelques tâtonnements infructueux, décida qu’il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour ça. Après cela, la boucle céda facilement et la braguette suivit rapidement. Craignant que Potter ne devienne plus bruyant, Drago releva son bras gauche pour venir plaquer sa main sur la bouche de son partenaire. 

« Potter… souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de glisser la main à l’intérieur de son pantalon. »

Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire. Tout le corps de Potter frémit contre le sien quand sa main se referma sur son sexe. Drago ferma les yeux et attendit quelques secondes avant de bouger la main. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Potter et prit une grande inspiration, comme pour graver son odeur en lui. Potter donna un coup de reins, appuyant ses fesses contre le sexe de Drago. Cela semblait un signal clair pour lui intimer de bouger. Drago commença à faire aller et venir sa main, lentement d’abord, et puis accélérant progressivement. 

Il se rendit vite compte qu’il s’y prenait comme lorsqu’il se donnait du plaisir à lui-même et se demanda si c’était aussi comme ça que Potter faisait. Il appuya à nouveau ses lèvres à l’oreille de l’autre garçon. 

« Ca te plaît, Potter ? Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »

Pour toute réponse, Potter posa la main sur son avant-bras et serra légèrement. 

« Tu sais ce que j’aurais dû faire, au Manoir ? J’aurais dû leur dire que j’avais besoin d’être seul avec toi pour vérifier. Je t’aurais emmené dans ma chambre, je t’aurais jeté sur mon lit, et là, je t’aurais baisé jusqu’à ce que tu puisses plus respirer. »

Potter avait commencé à donner des coups de reins qui suivaient plus ou moins le rythme de la main de Drago. Pris dans son fantasme, celui-ci continua à parler :

« Encore et encore, toute la nuit, jusqu’au matin. Je t’aurais léché partout, je t’aurais sucé, je t’aurais embrassé… »

Drago ne savait pas si c’était ses paroles ou simplement les caresses qu’il lui prodiguait, mais Potter s’immobilisa soudain et jouit, le plus silencieusement possible. Drago était content d’avoir toujours sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le son au maximum. Il s’écoula quelques secondes avant que Potter ne bouge, le temps qu’il reprenne sa respiration et ses esprits. Finalement, il tira délicatement sur le bras de Drago pour qu’il ôte sa main de là où elle se trouvait, et referma son pantalon. 

Si bavard quelques minutes auparavant, Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. Il laissa glisser la main qui bâillonnait toujours Potter et le serra fort contre lui. Jetant un coup d’œil en bas, il se rendit compte que Rusard était parti. C’était une bonne chose, car il n’était pas sûr que Potter ait réussi à être totalement silencieux. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Drago l’embrassa dans le cou. Il espérait que c’était sexy, et pas juste désespéré. A sentir Potter frissonner contre lui, ce n’était probablement pas si mal que ça. 

Il n’eut pas le loisir d’y réfléchir beaucoup plus longtemps. Un déclic sonore retentit, et les escaliers se remirent en mouvement. Drago serra Potter encore un peu plus fort, mais il savait bien qu’il allait devoir le laisser partir. En effet, dès que l’escalier se fut rattaché à la paroi, Potter tira sur son bras pour se libérer. Drago le laissa aller à regret. Il sentit le tissu léger de la cape effleurer son visage et sut qu’il était de nouveau visible. Il ne chercha pas à rattraper Potter. 

Il resta quelques instants au milieu de l’escalier, les bras ballants. Il était persuadé que Potter était déjà loin quand soudain un visage se matérialisa juste devant le sien. Il n’eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que deux lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes, l’embrassant avec une ferveur désespérée. Drago répondit au baiser avec tout autant de passion. Avec un peu de chance, le temps allait se figer et il pourrait continuer à embrasser un Potter à moitié invisible au milieu de cet escalier pour l’éternité.

Cela n’arriva pas. Potter rompit le baiser aussi brusquement qu’il l’avait commencé. Avant que Drago puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit qu’on pressait quelque chose contre sa main, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois rassurant d’une baguette. Potter murmura « bonne chance », remit sa capuche, et disparut à la vue de Drago. 

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et constata que c’était la baguette de sa mère que Potter lui avait rendue.  
Ils avaient intérêt à tous les deux survivre à cette nuit, car Drago était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait la prochaine fois qu’il demanderait à Potter de lui rendre sa baguette.


End file.
